


This is Our Eureka

by jesterladyvids



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Ensemble Cast, Epilepsy Warning, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterladyvids/pseuds/jesterladyvids
Summary: For: sternenschnuppendrachenschicksalSong: This is Our Town by We the KingsSummary: A tribute to the town of Eureka, seen through the eyes of Jack Carter.  I wanted to use this song for Eureka for a long time so I took the song and attempted to fill your prompt by utilizing his most important/your favorite relationships above everything else.* Does have a few flashesLength: 2:30
Relationships: Jack Carter & Henry Deacon, Jack Carter & Jo Lupo, Jack Carter & Zoe Carter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35
Collections: Festivids 2019





	This is Our Eureka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/gifts).




End file.
